


Fight or Flight (Fuck)

by PassionObsessed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Jace, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle, Top Simon, Vampires, literally a drop, nerds, soft, the slightest amount of bloodplay imaginable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionObsessed/pseuds/PassionObsessed
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle, Simon is...unsettled. Jace settles him down. With sex. And love.Features several pieces of broken cookware, unexpected nakedness, and a single drop of bloodplay, because vampires. Also, there are some very bad coping mechanisms and slightly skewed views on sex and control, but that's okay, Simon will take care of it (and Jace).
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Fight or Flight (Fuck)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame multiple people on the Discord server for this, but mostly Cor. Thanks for sucking me in and getting me way too involved with the screwed up thought processes that Jace and Simon somehow make work for them. I can't wait to play with them some more.
> 
> Thanks again to a fantastic beta from [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce), who likes to giggle with me as we read it over together. You're the best.
> 
> FINALLY A NOTE ABOUT THE BLOODPLAY. I did obviously tag for it, but if you are here anyway but are slightly squicked out, you can stop reading at the paragraph that starts, "Simon bit him once more..." and then start again at the paragraph that begins, "Jace was also pretty sure..." You will not miss much other than Simon accepting himself a bit more as a vampire and Jace still loving through it.
> 
> Anyway, I had fun with this and once again, am so inspired that I might want to write more. Please tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading.

Jace’s hands were steady as he unlocked the door to their apartment, even as he felt Simon vibrating out of his skin from a foot away. He cast an amused glance back at his boyfriend, taking in the jittery fingers and the eyes darting around, like Simon couldn’t focus on just one object. His clothes were disheveled, a giant ichor stain spreading across the lower half of his chest, and his boots were covered in grime. There was dirt on his face and his eyes were fever bright. He looked hot and honestly Jace couldn’t wait to get him inside. 

Finally, the door opened and Jace felt Simon crowd him as he walked inside, tossing his keys into the bowl beside the door. Simon was forever losing his set and Jace had tried valiantly to get him to always put them in the damn bowl but it was still a work in progress. He’d even swallowed his pride and asked Clary for advice on finding a suitably nerdy bowl so that Simon would get excited about seeing it, which had resulted in a horrifying experience with a site called “Etsy” and the purchase of a bowl that had a quote from a show about stars and treks. Simon had been _most_ appreciative. But still lost his keys. 

Jace was pulled from his contemplation over his boyfriend’s tendency to lose important objects but remember the plotline of every single show or movie that he had watched, _ever_ , by Simon pushing past him roughly on his way into the apartment. Jace stood there for a second, surprised. Simon was always careful about his strength and his space; Jace was usually the more physical of the two, both in and out of their bedroom. 

Simon barreled into the apartment, shedding his clothes as he went, leaving them where they dropped, a complete counter to his usual post-patrol routine of stripping near the door and making sure that everything went neatly into the bin placed there to get cleaned (or burned). Jace stayed by the door and watched, the wheels starting to turn in his head.

“Jace, Jace, Jace, that fight, oh my G-” Simon still hadn’t been able to stop himself from trying to say ‘God,’ especially when he was keyed up, which he clearly was, and then got irritated when he couldn’t say it. He was pacing now, gesturing wildly, half undressed. “I can’t believe that you-- and then I-- and then you _again_ and then they went _BOOM_ and that was _so cool_ but you got thrown into the wall _so many times_ and I know that you kept getting up and you’re all healed now but Jace, oh my G-- _urk_ , I fucking _hate not being able to say that word,_ and I was so scared even after all this time and I can’t--” Simon stopped abruptly and just stood there quivering and Jace finally moved.

He crossed the room in three strides, hands already reaching for his boyfriend. “Simon, Simon, look at me.” Jace gripped Simon’s face in his hands and gave him a small shake, forcing him to make eye contact. Simon’s eyes didn’t stay on his for long, flitting over his face, at the dirt that Jace knew was also on his cheeks, the small scrape on his chin that he hadn’t bothered healing, back to his eyes, then back over the same path again. “I’m fine. Okay? I’m fine. You’re fine. We’re all fine. The demons are dead. It’s over. This is just the come down, okay? It’ll pass, I promise.”

Simon blew out a long breath and gave a shaky nod. “Okay, you’re right, it’s over. You’re okay. I’m okay. Everybody is okay. Okay? Okay. I’m gonna go make some blood and I’m going to get you some like, orange juice or whatever. Replace those electrolytes. I know your runes are all magical and whatever but I’m sure you need more electrolytes because everybody needs more electrolytes. Okay, I’m gonna go… do that. Right.” Simon was nodding his head so hard he dislodged Jace’s hands and then he made a beeline for the kitchen. Still half-undressed. He was tracking mud everywhere. 

Jace stood there, thinking, even as he started to methodically strip himself down, carefully pulling off each piece of clothing one at a time, making sure that he avoided any leftover ichor. When he was down to just his undershirt and boxers, he went around and gathered what clothes Simon had succeeded in taking off and he walked over to the proper bin and dropped them in, still thinking. 

Simon had been coming with him on patrol for a while now, but this was probably their first big fight. Usually he simply talked Jace’s ear off for six hours while they wandered around their route, Jace pretending to be annoyed but mostly just quietly happy for Simon’s presence. (Not that he would ever admit it, even to himself. He was getting better about that though.) But New York had been quiet for a while and they didn’t often come across anything more than a minor demon, easily dispatched. 

Tonight had been different. They’d followed a single Shax demon into an alley (rookie mistake, there had been yelling from Alec) and accidentally disturbed an entire nest. By the time the dust had cleared and the demons were dead, Jace had taken quite a few hits and Simon had certainly gotten his demon fighting v-card punched. But it was done and everyone was fine. He’d thought so, anyway.

He could hear Simon rattling around in the kitchen, making an ungodly amount of noise for someone ostensibly getting only blood and orange juice. Jace was still standing there when he heard a glass shatter and Simon curse. He winced. Okay, the normal post patrol routine of showers, food, and tv (sex) might not work here. Simon was now talking in the kitchen, although Jace couldn’t tell if he was just mumbling to himself or actually trying to say something to Jace. He heard another crash. Definitely time for Plan B. 

Jace drifted silently back into the living room. He listened to yet another loud noise from the kitchen and made a decision. He lifted his undershirt up over his head and shoved his boxers down off his hips and stood on the soft living room rug, naked. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders, unconsciously falling into a fight stance before he caught himself and made himself stop. He heard Simon’s voice getting louder and saw him come out of the kitchen, looking back behind himself, still talking.

“Okay, I know you heard a lot of crashing, but apparently vampire strength after a fight is a bit more, err, potent, than I was expecting, but vampire speed means that I already cleaned everything up and I only broke two glasses and a plate. And I’ve got OJ and I have blood in the --” Simon turned around and stopped dead and stared. The glass of juice in his hand cracked and then there was liquid all over the floor and Simon’s boots. Which were still on. Simon didn’t even flinch, his eyes wide and fixed on Jace’s body. 

Jace rolled his shoulders again and walked forward carefully, trying to skirt the broken glass (the third, _really_ , Simon?) which thankfully looked like it had broken almost neatly in two. Small blessings. Without thinking much about what he was doing, Jace took Simon’s wet hand and lifted it to his mouth and sucked on his index finger, the tang of the orange juice surprisingly refreshing on his skin. Simon gasped, the sound obscenely loud in the quiet room. (A small voice in the back of his head said that he might also be eating glass, but whatever, life was full of danger and there were always _iratzes_. They worked internally. Probably.) 

Jace moved on to the other fingers, letting his tongue dip into the sensitive creases between the digits and sucking gently on Simon’s fingertips. He opened the palm and laved his tongue over the surface, until Simon’s hand was clean, if now wet with spit. Simon was shaking like a leaf. His chest was heaving. Jace wondered if he realized that he tended to try and breathe when he was aroused. He filed that information away for later.

Jace lowered Simon’s hand and raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. He waited. 

“What… is happening right now? What are you doing? Why are you naked? You just cleaned my hand with your _tongue._ Holy shit, Jace, you could have eaten _glass,_ what are you _doing_ , what is happening? I don’t understand. Why are you already naked? We usually don’t get naked until after dinner? And you are _naked_.” Simon’s voice was high and whining and bewildered. He was still shaking. 

Jace smiled, as gently as he could, and said, “I want you to fuck me. I want you lift me up with that vampire strength that you just used to break half our kitchen, and carry me to our bed, throw me down on it, and fuck me until I can’t remember anything but your name.”

Simon’s eyes were huge and he had gone preternaturally still. Jace waited, heartbeat pounding in his temples. And then Simon moved, only Jace’s lingering Sight runes letting him track the movements. He consciously stopped his instinctive reaction and let himself be manhandled as Simon lunged at him. Simon’s hands latched onto the tops of his thighs and _pulled_ , and Jace went with it, lifting his legs and wrapping his arms around Simon’s back and shoulders. He opened his mouth wide and attacked Simon’s neck, sucking hard enough to raise a bruise instantly if he’d been still alive. Simon cried out and his hands closed convulsively on Jace’s hips. Jace let go of his neck and spoke directly into Simon’s ear. “Take me to bed and fuck me. _Now_.”

There was a rush of displaced air and then the bedroom door banged hard against the wall as they rocketed through it. Jace was thrown down on the bed with enough force that his breath left him with a grunt and he lost his hold on Simon. He surged forward and met Simon in the middle as he fell down on top of Jace, kissing and biting at his mouth, while Jace’s hands scrabbled at the last of Simon’s clothes. Now that he’d let himself sink into the adrenaline coursing through his body, he couldn’t get Simon naked fast enough, couldn’t touch him fast enough, couldn’t devour this man he loved fast enough. Simon’s hands were just as busy, groping at his shoulders and neck and then skating down his sides and then back again. Jace finally succeeded in wrestling Simon’s shirt and pants off and then they were both naked. He reached immediately for Simon’s nipples, using his thumbs to rub at them, hard. 

Simon jolted and groaned. He pulled away from Jace and stared down at him, mouth blood red. His eyes were wild but somehow still soft. He still looked bewildered. He was still shaking, even if he didn’t seem to notice. “Hey.” His voice was still higher than normal.

Jace smirked. “Hey.” He thumbed at Simon’s chest again, watching Simon’s face go slack at the sensation. Then Simon regained control and slapped at Jace’s hands. 

“Stop that, I need to talk to you.” Simon’s voice was unsteady but determined. Jace's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“Really, Simon? What the hell do you want to talk about? We’re naked. I want you to fuck me. What is the problem here?” He reached for Simon’s face, trying to bring him back down so that he could kiss him again.

“No, wait, stop.” Simon batted at his hands. Jace growled at him in frustration. “I’m serious, Jace! We haven’t done that before! We should, I dunno, talk about it?” Despite Simon’s words, his body was already making some decisions for him, settling down on top of Jace’s, making them both moan as their cocks rubbed against each other for the first time. 

“No, we do not need to talk. I want you to fuck me. Get the lube, open me up, and fuck me. This is not Advanced Demon Tracking, Simon, it’s sex. We do it all the time.” Their hands were still roaming all over each other, like once they felt skin they couldn’t stop. 

“We do _not_ do _this_ all the time, Jace!” Simon was reaching for the lube even as he was protesting and Jace felt something inside him relax. Simon’s body had stretched out over Jace’s as he attempted to grab the bottle from the bedside table without moving away from the cradle of Jace’s hips and the long, lean line of Simon’s torso was suddenly on display in front of his eyes. His mouth watered and he set his teeth right at the junction of Simon’s shoulder and back and bit down. Simon jerked and the bottle fell onto the bed beside them. 

“ _Fuck_ , Jace, you’re tying to kill me. Again.” Simon’s hands fumbled the lube and he looked at Jace and then back at the lube. He shifted his body, prompting another involuntary moan as their cocks rubbed yet again. Simon frowned uncertainly and opened his mouth and then closed it. He still didn’t do anything and just sat on top of Jace, whole body still shaking ( _still shaking_ ). 

Simon opened and closed his mouth, jaw working, still silent, and Jace might now be the one to kill _him._ His cock was throbbing and he felt like he’d been on edge for hours already. Simon went to open his mouth _again_ and Jace lost it.

“Come _on, Simon_ , just _do it!_ ” He slapped at Simon’s shoulder. Simon jolted and then finally, _finally_ , Jace saw the switch flip in Simon’s head. His hands stopped shaking ( _s_ _topped shaking_ ), his face set into determined lines, his whole body just locked down _into itself_ , bringing Simon’s crazy mind into sync with his body. Relieved, Jace gratefully sagged and surrendered, offering himself up and letting Simon take full control, trusting that Simon would get them both to where they needed to go. 

Still totally silent, Simon opened the lube and poured it all over his fingers, coating them liberally. He pulled up Jace’s right leg over his shoulder and opened him up to the air, briefly kissing the inside of Jace’s knee, before sinking one finger straight into Jace’s ass. Jace let his head fall back and closed his eyes with a groan. Angel, it felt so _fucking good_ , the stretch unfamiliar-but-not, his body trying to remember how this went and relax into it. Simon withdrew briefly before coming back with even more lube, his fingers dripping everywhere and Jace’s ass was soon covered in slick. Simon pumped his finger a few times before adding another, not asking permission, not telling him beforehand, just going in with two like it was his _right_ and it _was,_ and Jace was shaking and panting and mewling and they had barely gotten started. 

“Holy _fuck_ , you are so incredible, you feel so amazing, you’re so hot inside, I wanna fuck you so badly, I can’t fucking stand it, I wanna do this _forever_.” And _there_ it was, Simon’s rich voice, which could never ever be stopped for long, and Jace loved it, loved _him_ , and yes, also, let’s do this forever. 

Simon was up to three fingers now, the stretch harder and slightly painful and Jace just leaned into the pain, let it settle the hard edges in his brain that were there after every fight, jagged spikes that were only smoothed out by more pain and that he almost never let himself get this relief -- 

“Simon, _get in me_ , right fucking now. Fuck me, I’m ready, _please._ ” Jace heard himself begging and couldn’t stop it and couldn’t feel self-conscious about it, his whole world condensed down to the feel of Simon’s fingers plunging in and out of him, so good and not enough. Simon moaned wildly and tore his fingers out of Jace, making him yell. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry, oh my G-” Simon choked on the word even as he was moving, rising up on his knees and _hauling_ Jace into position, legs splayed around Simon’s hips and his ass high in the air. Simon took his cock in hand and put it right at Jace’s entrance and shoved, no finesse, just driving straight into him, one long hard slide that had them both crying out, until Jace felt Simon’s balls brush up against his sweat-and-lube slick ass. 

Simon stopped, panting, and Jace was shuddering, trying to both back away from the overwhelming sensation of fullness and painful stretch and embrace how good it felt, how much he had honestly _missed_ this. Jace opened eyes that he hadn’t even realized were closed and stared up at Simon. His lover’s face was... transported to some other world, broken open in a way Jace had never seen before and wanted to see every day for the rest of his _life_ , and he realized that he would never let anyone else see Simon this way, ever. 

He reached up and cradled Simon’s face in his hands, making Simon focus back on him. “Hey,” he gasped out softly, “it’s okay, I’m here.” Simon stifled a short sob and bent over and crushed his mouth to Jace’s, trying to get his tongue as deep as possible, reaching down inside him in every way. Jace kissed him back just as fiercely, feeling his body accept Simon’s cock, letting him in completely. Simon pulled back and buried his face in Jace’s neck, one fang sliding along his skin, a tease and a promise. Jace’s eyes rolled back and he hissed in Simon’s ear, “ _Fuck_ me already, you _asshole_.”

Simon reared back, planted his knees, and started to fuck. He set a punishing pace to start, pulling back almost completely before pushing forward again, all the way in, carving a place for himself in Jace’s insides each time, and then drawing back and doing it all over again, faster. And then again and again and Jace was flying, flying so high, consumed by the feel of Simon inside him, so hot and hard and _so good._ His cock was trapped between his stomach and Simon’s chest and every time Simon leaned forward Jace got hit with another tantalizing brush of friction and it was making him absolutely crazy. He clamped his hands on Simon’s shoulders and just _held on_. 

There were no words anymore, just heavy breaths from Jace and strangled sounds from Simon as they focused on their pleasure, racing inexorably towards the end. Jace was pouring sweat, his legs starting to slip from high around Simon’s hips, and he hitched them up even further, trying not to disrupt the rhythm that Simon had set. The new angle made Simon hit his prostate dead on and then Jace was screaming, yelling at Simon to, _“fuck him harder, right there, Simon, fuck,”_ and three thrusts later he was gone, leaping over the edge. He let himself fall and then his cock was twitching, pulsing with his release, coming untouched in a way that had never happened before (of course it would happen with Simon), and he was moaning with how amazing it felt. 

Simon made a noise that sounded like it was punched out of him and then he was bending _even closer_ , rubbing his stomach on Jace’s sensitive dick, and pumping his hips twice more before stopping all the way inside, as far as he could get, and coming with a grunt and something mangled that sounded like Jace’s name. He stayed there, dropping his head down onto Jace’s heaving chest, and trembled. 

Jace pried his hands off of Simon’s shoulders and slid them up Simon’s neck, cupping his jaw and stroking it with his thumbs, while Jace just breathed and tried to come down. He let his legs relax, wincing a little as he finally noticed the ache from holding them in that position for so long, not to mention the increasing soreness in his ass. He would definitely be feeling this for a few days and he was already despairing about Alec’s mockery as they trained together tomorrow. Especially because he was usually the one doing the mocking.

He was still remembering Alec’s blushes and smiling about it when Simon’s cock softened and popped free and he gasped, abruptly coming back to the present. Simon lifted his head a bit to root around Jace’s chest and closed his mouth on a nipple, worrying it with his tongue before nipping it with his fangs. Jace gave a full body shiver.

“Holy shit, Simon, give me a minute, fuck.” Jace’s voice was hoarse, which meant that he’d probably been a lot louder than he realized. Ah well, that’s why Silence runes were invented. They hadn’t had any complaints from the neighbors so far and Jace wouldn’t give up Simon’s noises for all the gold in Idris. 

Simon bit him once more and Jace felt a sharp pinprick of pain that meant Simon had broken skin. He was startled, Simon didn’t usually let himself draw blood, ever. But they usually didn’t have sex quite this intense either, to be fair. And Jace was used to blood, it was still Simon that got squirrelly about it, even with the vampire thing. Especially because of the vampire thing. 

Jace took Simon’s head in his hands and lifted him off his chest, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. They both looked down at the drop of blood that was beaded up like a single red ruby on his nipple, hovering there for a split second before the movement of Jace’s chest made the surface tension break and it started to slide slowly down towards his stomach. 

Quicker than he could track, Simon had bent down and licked it up, his tongue hot and wet on Jace’s skin, and then he was swarming back up Jace’s body and licking into his mouth, sharing the bright coppery taste of his own blood with him. Jace’s dick tried valiantly to rise again but it was too soon so he just kissed the shit out of Simon, incredibly turned on and full of love. Simon was still so hesitant around his vampire side and Jace couldn’t help but feel like this was one more small step in him accepting himself, that blood was part of his life now, and that Jace loved all of him, including this part. 

Jace was also pretty sure that it meant that his half-baked plan had worked. They kept kissing and kissing but it was getting slower and slower, their mouths just tasting of mouth again. With one last soft press, Simon sank back down onto Jace’s chest, letting out a happy, contented sigh. Jace grinned up at the ceiling. Simon’s skin had lost its frenetic buzz and he was back to just his usual slight vibration, the one that meant he was tuned into the world and its wonders and didn’t want to miss anything. Probably the biggest reason that Jace had fallen in love with him. That wonder. Jace was finally starting to remember it too. He kissed the top of Simon’s head and listened to him hum softly.

They lay there for a few more minutes and Jace was starting to think about the mess that was still on his stomach and clean-up and the other mundane aspects of sex. But then Simon’s body tensed up again and Jace thought to himself, _Angel, here we go_. He braced for whatever was going to come out of Simon’s mouth. 

“That thing you said before, about you needing this. _‘I need you to fuck me, Simon.’_ That wasn’t really true, was it? It was for me. You did this for me.” Simon didn’t lift his head but it was clear that he was nervous about the answer, his fingers starting to fidget against Jace’s side where they were resting. He’d also phrased those last sentences as statements but there was a question running beneath them too.

Jace exhaled slowly, and started brushing his fingers through Simon’s hair, which he knew was one of Simon’s favorite things. He took a minute to put his thoughts in order. Somehow he’d known that Simon wouldn’t let it go. Even in the middle of sex, Simon’s mind was working overtime, making observations and connections that he would want to analyze (and talk about) later. It was honestly another one of the things that Jace loved about him, the contrast between his mostly impulsive way of thinking and Simon’s deliberate thought process was striking and attractive.

Unfortunately, it also meant that Simon forced Jace to actually _think_ about the reasoning behind the decisions he made in the heat of the moment and then _verbalize_ them. Both of which were incredibly difficult for someone raised the way he was. But he tried, because he loved Simon and after even this short time together, he could tell that he was happier and more settled in his skin, and he knew it was because of how Simon was forcing him to reflect and make some sense of his own life. 

Simon, thankfully, was also smart enough to know Jace and to wait him out and, once he’d asked the question, had stayed quiet and (mostly) still on Jace’s chest, occasionally leaning into the hair strokes that Jace had mindlessly kept up. 

Finally, he opened his mouth. “It’s about control, I think. In a fight, especially when you’re still getting used to fighting, everything is out of your control and you are constantly trying to react. You don’t know what’s going to happen, you’re trying to both react to what’s happening and hopefully anticipate what _will_ be happening, and everything is happening all at once and there’s the real possibility that you’ll be hurt or killed or that someone you love will be hurt and killed and everything is bright and terrible and your blood is pumping so hard that you can’t handle it. And then it’s over and you don’t know what to do with all that energy but you want to take it back, take control over the situation again, especially if things have gone wrong in the fight or if you’ve made a mistake or whatever. And you need to feel your people again, make sure that they are there and safe. Take control again. I didn’t always handle it well. Before you and Clary arrived, Alec and Izzy used to show up in my room and sit on me, make me feel them there and alive and fine. The bond with Alec helped too.

“But sex is another way to take back that control, make sure the other person is still there. You’re in control of someone else’s body, someone else’s pleasure, and you can get your own shit together. You can get that control back and feel, I dunno, settled again. And I’ve had years to get used to that feeling and find ways to cope. I know how to deal with it but you haven’t and I could see that you needed to get back into your skin again, back into control and feel your people alive and well and it was easy for me to do that for you.” The words fell out in a torrent, too fast and too repetitive and jumbled. But the core of it was out and Jace closed his mouth with a snap.

Simon had stayed remarkably still throughout his whole ridiculous speech, although Jace had felt his muscles tensing and releasing at various points. He started to shift now though, gearing up to respond and say something bafflingly obscure or uncomfortably insightful, the way he always did. 

Jace suddenly found that he had more to say and interrupted Simon before he could even start. “And yes, before you tell me some bullshit about how it doesn’t matter who’s doing the fucking and who’s getting fucked, sometimes it _does_ , sometimes it make a difference that you are the one inside the other person, that you are the one bringing them that pleasure. That you control when they come and how.” He couldn’t really believe what was coming out of his mouth and he had definitely revealed a lot more than he had meant to, but shit, apparently getting fucked six ways to Sunday made him talk a lot. 

Jace huffed, and before Simon could open his mouth, he cut him off _again_ , and said, “And besides, it’s not like it was a _hardship_ , Simon. Not sure if you noticed, but I had a pretty great time too.” He took his hand out of Simon’s hair and reached down to his ass and gave it a sharp squeeze. Simon yelped and then laughed, derailed. 

“Okay, okay, I can see your point. I think. Maybe. You certainly have some… interesting opinions on tops and bottoms and control. And coping mechanisms. But that’s a series of lectures for another day. But thanks for telling me all that. I needed to know that you weren’t being, I dunno, self-sacrificing again or some shit. That you like it too. _Especially_ because we hadn’t done it that way before and it was right after a patrol fight and your decision making skills are shaky even _before_ killing an entire nest of Shax demons and getting thrown into walls repeatedly.” Simon’s voice had started slow and a bit hesitant but by the end he was back to being his usual lecture-y, pompous self.

Jace rolled his eyes, and then, using those Shadowhunter skills that Simon had literally just made fun of, swiftly turned them over so that Simon was under him. He stared down into Simon’s face, taking in the dark, tousled hair, the deep, kind eyes, the Cupid’s bow of a mouth, the hint of sharp teeth behind his lips. 

His gaze lingered on Simon’s mouth. “I love you." He was proud of the way he could say that now, easily and directly. “I like making you happy. It doesn't mean that I will do things that don’t also make _me_ happy. So stop that stupid brain of yours from jumping to conclusions. I am _not_ that self-sacrificing,” he saw Simon’s mouth start to open and said, louder, “ _when it comes to sex_ and you know it. Or maybe I used to be but I'm not now.” Jace quirked an eyebrow and attempted to look stern. 

(Honestly he was still too relaxed to be annoyed at anything right now, even with his unexpected word vomit. He’d had a clean fight, an exceedingly good orgasm, and he had Simon. He was pretty happy. For him anyway.)

Jace watched Simon’s face contort through a series of expressions before clearly deciding to just let it go. Simon finally settled on a shit-eating grin. “So you had fun, huh? 10/10 would recommend? You would ride the Simon train again?” He wiggled his eyebrows and leered at Jace, snickering a bit. Jace sneered back at him and grabbed at Simon’s cock, giving it one hard swipe from his balls on up. Simon lost his laughter and curled in on himself, swearing and batting at Jace’s hands, before breaking into giggles again. 

Jace took his hand away from Simon's (glorious) dick and slapped his (equally glorious) ass. “Come on, enough of the emotional crap. Let’s go back to the kitchen and clean up the mess and get some food. Then we can put on one of your stupid shows and sack out.” Jace moved off the bed and walked naked into the en suite. He wet a washcloth and quickly ran it over his stomach before getting a new one out, wetting it as well, and dropping it on Simon’s chest (who oof’ed and glared) before walking over to the dresser on the far wall. He opened the top drawer and picked out new boxers and a soft shirt.

Turning around, he looked at Simon, washcloth used and discarded, still sprawled out on the bed. His legs were open. Jace couldn’t help but stare. He watched as Simon’s hand drifted down his body and fondled himself, middle finger creeping down towards his rim. He snapped his eyes up to Simon’s, who was smirking at him. 

Jace groaned, “Stop it, you asshole. Later. Food now.” Without looking away from his boyfriend’s ludicrous display, he opened the top drawer again and withdrew another boxer/shirt combo and threw it at Simon, hitting him square in the face. “Let’s go, I’m starving and it’s not like your ass is going anywhere.”

Laughing again, Simon plucked the boxers off his face and rolled off the bed, hopping into them in one smooth move. Jace felt a spike of arousal flicker through him, turned on as always when Simon’s vampire strength and grace made unexpected appearances. While he was lost in thought, Simon walked past him on the way to the door, brushing a hand over Jace's chest like he couldn’t stop himself. He turned with this hand on the knob, “Coming?” His eyes twinkled a bit, pleased with his own silly pun.

Jace’s body was loose and sated and something inside him was eased, the conversation with Simon having taken down yet another barrier between them that he hadn’t known existed. He grinned. “Yeah, I am,” he said and followed Simon out of the bedroom. 


End file.
